Awakened
by LunnVic
Summary: Katsura medita en su habitación tras la derrota contra los Amanto. Y, de pronto, él aparece. Lemon. Yaoi.


_Bueeeeeeeno. Pues aquí estoy. Esta noche/Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kanda (Kyong here in ~) así que le acabo de pasar esto (su regalo) y me ha ordenado que lo suba aquí D8._

_Así que… aquí está. Es lemon. Cuidadín, pequeños. Que aunque esta mujer leyese lemons antes de ser mayor de edad (séase, ayer) no quiere decir que vosotros podáis hacerlo! O_ó_

_[...]_

_Título: por Kyong (L)_

_Resto: por aquí la moi._

_Beta pasivactiva sin leer apenas: Hermachis_

_[…]_

_Disclaimer:_

_Los pjs no me pertenecen. Ya sabéis. Pertenecen al autor de Gintama. Siento el OOC de ALGUNOS ¬¬ (Zura y Taka NO se portan bien D8)_

_Feliz cumpleaños, Kandy =]_

_...8.8._

**Awakened.**

La noche comenzaba a despejarse junto con el olor herrumbroso de la sangre. Era la hora más fría de la madrugada, aquella que existe para recordarnos cuánto amamos al Sol. O cuánto deberíamos hacerlo. Porque en ese momento, lo último que quería es que la luz se cerniese sobre el campo de batalla al que, quisiésemos o no, acabaríamos retornando, como cerdos que no pueden evitar revolcarse en la más sucia mierda. Allí sólo conseguiría más sangre pegada en mi ropa, más arcadas de asco apenas contenidas, y el olfato de nuevo aturdido por el olor de la temprana putrefacción.

No quería volver allí, incluso cuando la noche anterior había sido el último en marcharse, casi arrastrado por el demonio blanco, cada vez menos blanco en cuanto más forzaba a su cuerpo en avanzar por entre la marea de cuerpos tanto humanos como extraterrestres.

No había podido dormir, abatido por el recuerdo del Sol cayendo en la cuna de las montañas del horizonte, con nuestra libertad cayendo con él. De la misma forma lenta e irremediable. No me había cambiado, no había comido, bebido ni lavado, y parecía ser que no pocos en el edificio habían dejado esos quehaceres para el día siguiente. Gintoki había pasado una sola vez para ofrecerme algo de comer. Al ver que no contestaba, de espaldas a él y sentado frente a la cristalera, había dejado la bandeja en el interior de la habitación y había vuelto a marcharse.

Había olido su olor a jabón y limpieza recorriendo toda la habitación. Pero su entereza era toda fingida. Luchar hasta el final y perder. ¿Acaso había algo peor que aquello?

Quizá no lo hubiera oído pasar si Gintoki no hubiera dejado la bandeja de comida escondida entre las sombras. Oí el traqueteo de los cuencos de madera cuando él, porque sólo podía ser él, avanzo un paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Un largo segundo en silencio. Y después, como si lo estuviese viendo claramente, él sorteó la bandeja y siguió su camino hacia mí.

No dijimos nada. No hicimos nada. Había oído que Takasugi había salido gravemente herido tras la batalla. No me lo había creído, puesto que Gintoki y yo no habíamos salido con heridas irremediables. Si nosotros sobrevivíamos, él también lo haría. Era algo parecido a una ley física. Por eso, cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo, la venda manchada de rojo alrededor de su cabeza, un frío molesto y doloroso se extendió desde mi columna vertebral hasta la punta de los dedos.

Realmente habíamos luchado y perdido. No sólo habíamos perdido el país, la tierra que pisábamos, la libertad, el orgullo por la raza. Habíamos perdido familiares, amigos, conocidos. Habíamos perdido incluso partes de nosotros mismos, y no sólo partes físicas. Algo que estaba muy dentro. Y que no volvería.

Seguí sentado, mirándolo. Él bajó la vista de su ahora único ojo hacia mí.

-Zura –saludó, simplemente.

-No… no soy Zura –contesté, como un autómata. Esa frase no tenía sentido ahora que no había orgullo tras ella-. Soy Katsura.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Hemos perdido –dije. Era todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Sí –simplemente. Era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ladeé la cabeza. Era una señal. La misma de siempre. Él se sentó a mi lado lentamente, bañado por la luz de la Luna decadente. Se había cambiado y llevaba un ligero yukata púrpura con unas cuantas mariposas amarillas estampadas. No se lo había visto nunca, y no le sentaba mal.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se encogió de hombros. Del interior del yukata sacó lo que parecía una pipa de opio, totalmente nueva y reluciente. Parecía recién comprada. No me equivocaba.

-Compré esto para comenzar a fumar cuando hubiésemos liberado Japón.

-La gente normalmente se pone como objetivo dejar de fumar.

Sonrió, mirándome fijamente. Aquella mirada que decía claramente "¿Acaso crees que soy una persona _normal_?". Después, dejó la pipa en el suelo, junto a mí.

En el segundo siguiente, me estaba besando.

No era como los otros. Incluso si había un vínculo fuerte y profundo entre nosotros, seguíamos a años luz el uno del otro. Si los otros besos habían sido distracción, y una pizca de ese sentimiento tan raro que nos hacía creer conectados; éste contenía grandes cantidades de injusticia. Injusticia mezclada con dolor, traición y pérdida.

Me separé de él, con una ceja alzada. No lo comprendía. Sin embargo, él volvió a besarme, con esa nueva sensación en sus labios. Era rabia. Era oscuridad.

Era Takasugi.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, sus labios no sólo paraban en los míos, y comenzaban a recorrer todo aquello que encontraba a su alcance. Se llevó con sus dientes suciedad, sangre y lágrimas. Y siguió robándome segundo a segundo el caparazón que me alejaba de la realidad.

Y, de pronto, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sólo sentía la temperatura de mi cuerpo pugnando por abrasarme vivo, despertando en mi interior los instintos típicos de los animales más salvajes. Irrefrenable. Sin sentido.

Takasugi.

Oí su respiración agitándose a la velocidad de la luz, uniéndose en una sonora hiperventilación junto a la mía, que comenzó en el mismo instante en el que sus manos se posaron en mí. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron un momento, pero ambos sabíamos que aquello, una vez empezaba, _debía_ continuar.

Apretó sus labios contra mí hasta doblarme. Había planeado aquello antes de venir. Aquel sudor de su frente no era por empuñar la katana o por aguantar heridas con labios apretados. Sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Topamos contra el suelo, y contuve la respiración. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y esa vez fui yo quien avanzó hacia él. Nuestras lenguas acudieron al encuentro sin espera alguna. Mordió mi cuello, marcó con su lengua un camino descendente por mi pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando a su alcance.

El sonido siseante de la tela del obi siendo desatado se deslizó entre sus manos.

Sentí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, del mío, y lo miré. Sus ojos colisionaron con los míos. Su inmensidad oliva me regaló una lascivia tan intensa que sentí cómo se erizaba todo el vello de mi nuca.

Metí la mano por debajo de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, y me apretó contra el suelo en un abrazo asfixiante, aumentando en un par de grados mi propio calor.  
Acarició levemente en el punto justo, para después tomarlo con su mano y moverlo suavemente de arriba abajo, muy lento, y sintiendo cómo comenzaba a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo. Me aferré a su yukata.

Más deprisa. Subía y bajaba cada vez a mayor velocidad, y gemía cada vez que sentía que su respiración chocaba contra mis tímpanos, y le sentía calentarse a la misma velocidad que todas las caricias que me regalaban sus manos.

Sabía el momento exacto, y aminoró un poco la marcha para alargarlo aún más. Gemí alto y fuerte cuando me corrí en su mano, y me dejé caer sobre los tablones del suelo.

Ahí no acababa todo y, lo peor, era que yo lo sabía.

Arranqué su yukata con un extraño crujido. Él metió las manos por debajo de mi camisa, exploró, y se deshizo de ella después. Los pantalones no tardaron en correr la misma suerte, y me encontré deslizando mis labios hacia su ombligo.

Pronto, antes siquiera de que llegase, me atrapó por la nuca y me hizo subir, uniendo sus labios con los míos de nuevo.

El frío suelo.

Una breve fricción, su rodilla presionando en mi entrepierna, y más tarde su pecho contra mi espalda. Gemidos.

Un dedo. Casi era como si fuera capaz de oír su sonrisa a falta de poder verla.

Dos dedos y un gemido mucho más alto. Inconscientemente me apegaba contra él, mientras sus dedos se movían en mi interior.

-¿Zura?

¿Qué? ¿Pidiendo permiso? Imposible.

Entró lentamente, y unos gemidos más altos que los anteriores hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación. La siguiente entrada fue mucho más fuerte, y me retorcí en la madera, sin reunir control suficiente como para frenar el sonido de mi voz. Takasugi siguió mi ejemplo en mi oído.

Y llegó. Hundió sus manos en mi pecho, clavándome sus uñas por pura soberbia. Me volví un segundo a mirarlo, y me encontré con la venda sangrienta. Todo acaba. La vista, el sexo, y el amor. Solté el último suspiro, con los dientes apretados. En un último reducto de rebeldía no mostrado hasta el momento, le aparté de mí con los codos.

Nos quedamos mirando, respirando agitadamente. Él bajó la cabeza un momento, para alzarla al instante, de nuevo recompuesta con esa sonrisa suya. Alargó la mano hacia mí. Me lo pensé antes de apartarme. Aquello ya había pasado más veces. Me quedé quieto. Pasó las manos por el pelo, siguiendo los mechones y acercándolos a él. Lo dejó caer.

El Sol comenzaba a salir. Sus vendas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro, y me acerqué para colocárselas de cualquier manera. Quise decir algo. Nada salió.

Cuando fui a alejarme, me retuvo contra él. Me besó.

Y volvía a ser diferente. No era rabia. No era odio. Era. Algo.

Era Takasugi.

Cuando la luz anaranjada comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, él se levantó. Recogió una a una las cosas que había traído. Se tomó su tiempo. Yo me quedé allí, mirándolo incrédulo. ¿Y el sueño de después?

Otro beso. Largo. Amargo.

Él en la puerta. La pipa en su mano. La venda vuelta a caer.

-Eh. Zura.

-No soy Zura. Soy…

-Me voy.

Unos segundos más. Unos segundos de más.

-Te… vas.

Sonrió. El chirrido de la puerta acompañó su despedida. Las sombras de la habitación se cernían sobre la nueva luz dorada de la mañana.

No tardé mucho más en comprender que se iba. Que se iba de verdad.

Para siempre.


End file.
